Children
Children are a type of villager first introduced in Fable. Fable and Fable: TLC Children inhabit Oakvale during the Birthday Gift quest and Bowerstone South. They run around playing whenever they can and learn at the school during the daytime. They play a part in the Book Collection quest, listening to the books that you give to the school teacher. Fable II Children can be found naturally in Bowerstone Old Town, Oakfield, the Gypsy Camp and Bowerstone Market. They spend their time playing tag and pretending to be great heroes. They are the only type of villager who appreciate children's gifts. Children can also be found in Westcliff after the Westcliff Development quest if you choose to become Barnum's business partner. : an example of children in Fable II]] Children can be produced by having unprotected sex with your spouse. In order to have a child, you have to do the Come Hither, Dear expression to your spouse. Then, go to the bed in your house. Press A and then the screen will ask if you want protected or unprotected sex. Press unprotected and see if you have a baby carriage. Your Children will stay with your spouse as you go about your heroic acts. They will grow to be more like you in personality and alignment. Children go through two stages, Baby and Child. Babies stay in their cribs and do not move while the Child has the traits of any of the NPC children. Before the trip to the Tattered Spire they will not age from the Baby status until you return, afterwards children will age from baby to child if you travel far enough away from home and return. There is a limit of about 5-7 children per spouse. Some quests involve your children. If you have children during the main storyline, your wife/husband and child(ren) can be killed and at the end of the game, you can choose love and they will come back. But if you have them after you finish the game, they will wander off and your will have to do the side quest called The Rescue. But remember to visit your family often and keep them happy or your wife/husband might divorce you, causing her/him and the child(ren) to leave. : an example of children in Fable II]] Fable III Children return in Fable III with a few changes and additions. *The Hero can use the dynamic touch system to pick up, carry, toss, and hug their own children. Other people's children have more limited interactions. *Child labor is a problem at the beginning of the game due to the actions of both Logan and Reaver. After the player becomes King/Queen, they can choose whether or not to abolish child labor in Albion. *Like most villagers in Fable III your children will require you to complete quests for them in order to maintain your relationship. These quests usually involve buying your child a specific toy, or taking him or her to a specific location. *The Hero of Fable III is the first Hero not to have a playable childhood quest set. *Two players can have children together over Xbox Live. *The player can also adopt children in addition to having biological children. *The hero can regain custody of their children if they are removed due to a divorce or the death of a spouse. A nanny will take care of your children if you become a single parent. *A frequent recurring quest involves rescuing children who have run away, gotten lost, or seperated from their parents. Notes *If your spouse dies, or gets sold into slavery, your children will (from that marriage) be taken by the Child Protection Agency. *They can be prevented by protected sex using a condom. *The only way for children to change to a different region they reside in is either by selecting a new marital home for that specific spouse, or during the quest The Rescue. (children not related to you cannot leave their region) *Children are well-known for their glitches, as well. Some of the most common ones are children who become unresponsive, and a glitch that prevents you from having more than one, making your second child vanish. *There are NPC Children not related to the Hero in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters running around in Bowerstone South. *In Fable, Fable II, and Fable III children are un-killable, even with safety off. *In Fable ll the book, Becoming a Parent, it states that "Folklore says that girls are conceived at dawn and boys at dusk". *Childrens' clothes and nature depend on your nature and how much allowance you give. *Children can be kidnapped involving a mini quest to get them back. *In Fable II, if your child/children are taken by the Child Protection Agency, you will never see them again. In Fable III you can regain custody of your children by picking them up at the orphanage. *There is a glitch in some games, in which your children will no longer exist once you reload your game. Your first child will still exist but all following children will completely disappear. *You cannot use the Flirty expressions with children. *When you see a bald boy, it sometimes may look like he has eye makeup. *There's a small bug in which your daughter can have a boy's voice or your son has a girl's voice. *The Children of Fable III appear to be based on younger children than the ones in Fable II. Category:Gameplay Category:Fable II Category:Fable III